


один шаг

by cassuss



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Humor, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, References to Friends (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassuss/pseuds/cassuss
Summary: “Крайности — удел неразумных”, — думает Ягами Лайт, бросаясь в очередную.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 12





	один шаг

Ягами Лайт ненавидит терять контроль над собой, но когда с экрана доносится надменный голос, имя Линд Эл Тейлора перечёркивает весь тетрадный лист чернильным пятном. Рюк смеется, предвкушая интересное зрелище, а Лайт смотрит, как живое доказательство его первого поражения падает замертво.

Лайт ненавидит порно журналы, но покупает последний выпуск с самыми популярными моделями, листая глянцевые страницы и думая о том, как сможет выколоть глаза, которые смотрят на него по ту сторону камеры.

Лайт ненавидит не быть лучшим в чем-то, к чему прикладывает хотя бы минимальное количество усилий, но занимает первое место в списке лучших первокурсников на пару с парнем, который не мог даже нормально сидеть на экзамене.

Лайт также ненавидит все проекты с участием Рьюги Хидеки, но единственный человек, который когда-либо смог его обыграть, носит это имя.

Лайт ненавидит сдаваться, но после того как Эл крадет телефон Мисы, он лично приходит с повинной прямо к нему в руки. Ягами наблюдает, как он довольно ухмыляется уголками губ и радуется, что скоро не вспомнит об этом.

Лайт ненавидит ощущать себя беспомощным, но позволяет сковать себя и настоящими цепями тоже, когда его отводят в одиночную камеру с красным огоньком в верхнем углу по личному распоряжению Эл. Искаженный механикой голос продолжает обвинять Лайта, и он ненавидит его и за это.

Лайт ненавидит страх, но отец щелкает пистолетом прямо перед лицом, заставляя сжаться на заднем сидении. Эл позже тоже щелкает – на этот раз наручником у него на запястье, говоря, что Ягами главный подозреваемый, и страх меняет свое обличие.

Лайт ненавидит решать конфликты с применением физической силы, но когда Эл говорит, что видит в нем исключительно преступника, рука срабатывает почти автоматически. Эл без раздумий бьет его в ответ, и цепь сокращает расстояние между ними. 

Лайт ненавидит отказываться от сна, но потом Эл упоминает о своей нелюбви к Марксу, и на место сонливости мгновенно приходит азарт. Они спорят до глубокой ночи, отбиваясь друг от друга аргументами на основе утиных историй, пока Эл не признает свое поражение и не засыпает прямо в кресле. Ягами удивленно смотрит на умиротворенную фигуру, и обещает себе начинать дискуссии чаще.

Лайт ненавидит массовою культуру, но Эл не оставляет ему выбора, включая новую серию друзей каждый вечер, и вскоре Лайт запоминает всю мелодию лучше, чем дату своего рождения. Эл начинает подпевать заставке, заменяя «life» на «light», а хлопки – на имитацию выстрелов руками, и моментально получает подушкой по лицу. Миса узнает песню еще из коридора, влетает в комнату, и теперь они с Эл напевают уже вдвоем, хлопая в такт, пока Лайт смеется, не обращая внимания на натянутую на запястье цепь.

Лайт ненавидит тратить время попусту, но потом он чувствует теплую ладонь Эла собственной, пока Миса тянет их в хоровод, и время теряет свою значимость. Они кружатся под звонкий смех Мисы, пока, наконец, не запутываются в цепи и не падают ворохом на постель. Лайт смотрит на Эла, который улыбается уголками губ, и хочет дотронуться до них своими.

Лайт ненавидит делить свое личное пространство, но когда он чувствует затылком теплое дыхание, ему хочется ощутить его и на своей коже. Эл вздыхает во сне, и его волосы щекочут шею, пока он притягивает Ягами ближе.

Лайт ненавидит сладкое, но ему нравится привкус клубничного безе, когда Эл впервые целует его.

Лайт ненавидит свои веснушки – единственный изъян на идеальном лице – но когда Эл целует каждую из них, пересчитывая и намеренно сбиваясь со счета, чтобы начать заново, он выкидывает все крема для очищения тона кожи.

Лайт ненавидит высоту, но когда Эл поднимает в небо вертолет, чтобы поймать Хигучи, он видит мириады звезд на ночном небе Токио и больше не хочет ступать на землю.

Лайт ненавидит совершать ошибки, но когда его руки касаются тетради смерти, он видит только, как украшает именем Эл ее страницы.

Лайт ненавидит сомневаться, но, стоя на крыше под дождевым небом, он слышит не только раскаты грома, но и звон колоколов, отдающийся эхом в ушах.

Лайт ненавидит преступников, но его лицо расплывается в ухмылке, когда Эл умирает в его объятиях.


End file.
